We See the Stars With Our Eyes
by ariniad
Summary: Aku melayang. Laksana helium, laksana balon udara. 'Begitu banyak bintang di langit... tapi kau hanya satu.' AmeCan. K plus.


_**Warning: **__Fluffy little one. Short oneshot. AmeCan. Masa-masa unyu sampe masa-masa koboi dan gentleman― intinya, Colonial!America en Colonial!Canada lah, pokoknya._

_Non-history Canon. Walo ngga tau setting waktunya mesti dimulai dari mana, lol... I wrote this on a whim, anyway.  
_

_Brotherly love. _

_**Rating: **_**K+.**

.

* * *

**We See the Stars With Our Eyes**

America/Canada

.

Kita begitu kecil, dahulu. Memerhatikan Francis dan Arthur saling berkelahi memperebutkan kita dan sesekali Francis merebutmu dari sisiku; mengajak dan mengajarimu kultur dan bahasanya, seakan kamu miliknya sepenuhnya.

Padahal kau bukan. Dan kau hanya tersenyum sembari mendengarkanku berkomentar demikian, menganggapku bercanda dan hal tersebut hanyalah bentuk afeksi posesif (dalam batas ikatan persaudaraan) dariku. Kau hanya menganggap begitu; aku dapat melihatnya dari sinar matamu.

Namun kau tidak tahu, apa yang ada dalam diriku. Tapi kuterima itu. Ada baiknya beberapa tentang diriku tak banyak kau tahu― supaya kita tetap erat. Lekat.

* * *

.

Dengan mata violetmu kau menatapku penuh tanya, "Apa yang kaupikirkan, America?" Bintang-bintang. Dan dirimu. _Begitu banyak bintang di langit namun kau hanya satu._ ...Baiklah, jawaban yang ini selalu kusimpan untukku sendiri―karena itu terdengar sangat _cheesy_, bukan?―dan kuganti dengan senyum untukmu. Walau aku tahu kau takkan terpuaskan akannya.

Jadi kubawa kau ke padang luas―rumput gersang dan kaktus, khas topografi teritori selatanku―menarikmu dengan pelan dan penuh perhitungan, tapi masih menunjukkan bahwa yang memegang tanganmu itu aku. Aku, si personifikasi lincah koloni dari Benua Amerika Utara, dan selalu penuh dengan semangat tinggi. Ya, aku masihlah America, tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin menggiringmu– menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut, Saudaraku, sebagai bukti bahwa aku peduli padamu dan aku tak ingin kau menjauh. Karena mengetahui kau telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun jauh dariku dan tinggal bersama si perlente itu agak membuatku kesal. ...Kesepian. Iggy adalah Iggy dan Iggy bukanlah orang yang mau ongkang-ongkang kaki―kecuali saat menikmati teh sorenya―atau mau menemaniku untuk sekedar membunuh waktu ketika senggang (atau bahkan cukup asyik untuk diajak bermain-main); Iggy adalah perpaduan jiwa lelaki tua yang ketus dan tubuh muda yang kecil ringkih, walau terkadang dapat memberi atensi lembut (sekali pun kikuk), dan sangat tidak nyaman terkadang hanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Karena mau bagaimana, Iggy adalah Iggy.

Dan Iggy bukanlah kamu.

Jadi, saat ia berlayar dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam _Manor_ super besar di Manhattan, terkadang pikiranku jauh melayang ke utara; mencari sisa-sisa bayangmu. Mencari senyum tipismu yang tulus, mencari sekerlip silver berdansa dalam violetmu. Mendoakan yang tidak-tidak untuk si negeri_ amour_ (wah, aku dapat melafalkannya dengan tepat. Kejutan.) agar ia segera memberikanmu kembali. Berharap kau juga menangis sama sepertiku kini, yang kesepian tanpamu.

"Mau ke mana kita, America?"

Aku tersenyum. Genggamanku mengerat. Rasa bahagia membuncah di kedua belah dadaku, membakar bagai bunga api yang bermain di langit. Bagai nebula yang memancarkan kilapan cerah hingga membentuk laiknya sekuntum mawar. Aku melayang; laksana helium, laksana balon udara― karena kini kau telah kembali, bersamaku. Hendak membawamu bersama, terbang di udara; namun itu tak mungkin. Karena semua hanyalah dalam imajinasiku dan kini langkah kita sudah setengah berlari– aku berharap kau akan kaget begitu aku menunjukkannya padamu.

Hal ini mungkin takkan seindah aurora borealis, atau gunung es yang terbentuk jauh di bawah permukaan air laut; atau bahkan rumah unik dari bongkah salju yang kausebut _igluvigaq_, mungkin takkan seunik itu.

"Kau harus kaget," aku cemberut, dan kau tertawa. Lalu kau berkata 'mungkin' dengan nada yang main-main, dan aku jadi berniat memukul kepalamu– atau memeluk dan menciummu, karena nuansa nakal yang kau umbar dari caramu tersenyum membuat darahku mendidih. Jantungku berdebar; mengalahkan derap langkah kaki kita, mengalahkan derap tapak kuda. Dapatkah kaudengar yang di kejauhan itu? Bunyi pelatuk dilepas atau desing peluru? Tapal-tapal besi menyongsong tanah; tanah-tanah yang terinjak melesak ke dalam.

Kehidupan alam liar dalam pesona gersang tanah tandus.

Aku mendengarkannya, sembari berpura-pura menghirup angin. Menenangkan jiwa, kautahu, memerhatikan kehidupan hanya dari bau― dari rasa. Apa yang dibawa angin; suara, bau. Remah-remah cahaya yang tersebar di ujung horizon.

"...Jadi?"

Aku menggumam, agak sebal kau menganggap ini semua main-main. Ruam merah menyebar bagai wabah, padahal udara malam ini tak begitu dingin.

"Sebentar lagi," suaraku terdengar tak sabar, itu karenamu. Kau memulai dengan nada suara meminta barusan (dan sedikit rasa bosan, jangan mengira aku tak tahu). Kita mendaki satu bukit kecil― atau gundukan tanah yang tak lebih dari lima meter tingginya, lalu jantungku berdebar lagi. _Stetson_ kulitku melayang naik, lalu turun. Membentuk lambaian.

_Boots_ku berdecit.

"_Osti de criss,_ America." Kau menyumpah, aku tertawa. Tanpa sengaja kita bertabrakan dan kau menyalahkanku karenanya. Namun aku hanya menggeleng, tawaku masih tertinggal― kusentuh kedua pipimu dengan tanganku, mengarahkannya ke langit. Malam datang hanya untuk kita– kautahu, langit kelam dengan bulan dan bintang, seperti saat-saat lalu; dimana kita hanya berdua, bergenggaman tangan, memerhatikan apa yang Tuhan sajikan dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang. Dalam susunan orbit planet, juga bentuk komet yang memanjang.

Serta batu-batuan yang terbakar melewati langit.

"Ini hujan meteor." Aku menyeringai begitu melihatmu terperangah. Lihat ke arah langit, apa yang terjadi di atas sana? Itu bulan, berpendar, bersih jernih tanpa awan. Lalu sesekali kilatan lewat satu per satu– meninggalkan ekor-ekor putih, yang tak lama lenyap seperti kembang api yang kehabisan mesiu. Beruang kutub yang sedari tadi menyangkut di salah satu tanganmu terjatuh dan bangkit, meninggalkanmu yang masih dalam keadaan mendongak menatap langit; ada meteor terpantul di bola matamu.

"Aku tahu apa ini."  
"_Yeah, of course_. Terkadang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk memerhatikan mereka. Kita hidup di tempat yang luas, bagaimana pun."  
Kau tertawa. "_Yes, of course._ Al."

Dapat kulihat kini―kerlip-kerlip yang kudambakan, bermain-main; hilir-mudik di matamu. Kau menatapku, dalam; dan di sana, senyummu menyungging, violetmu bersinar.

"Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?"  
"Apa maksudmu? Aku samasekali tak mengerti."  
"Al..."  
"_Geez_ Matt, jangan gunakan nama manusiaku hanya untuk mengorek informasi."  
Kekeh kecil. "Tapi, biasanya itu selalu berhasil."

Gerutuku dimakan angin; dibawa terbang ke timur, jauh. Aku melempar tatap ke samping, memutus adu pandang kita. Melipat tanganku di atas lutut yang menempel bersama. Kita duduk berdua, kau memerhatikan parade batuan jatuh sementara aku berpikir, keras, bagaimana baiknya berkata sesuatu yang sedari tadi kusimpan sendiri. Ya, kau membuatku kelu jika kaumau tahu― masa-masa kebersamaan kita tiba-tiba terputar seperti kaset film dalam_ video player_ kepalaku. Mengingat ketika ini pertama kali ada; kau dan aku―_kita_, berdua―menatap bintang-bintang itu sembari menggugamkan beberapa frase kata; kekaguman, rasa takjub, keinginan terpendam. _Bintang,_ kita berujar. Renda baju kita―dan juga pita-pitanya―ditiup perlahan. Lalu meteor lewat; mereka terbakar, dan karena kita masih kecil, kita menganggapnya bintang jatuh.

Kita berharap.

Lalu aku―

"Begitu banyak bintang di langit..."

Kau menoleh, namun aku masih tak berani membalas menatap. Rona wajahku mungkin mampir ke tingkatan warna yang sedikit berbeda; berpendar hingga ke ujung telinga. Tergeragap meneruskan ucapanku.

"Begitu banyak bintang di langit," ulangku, takut kau tak mendengar yang sebelumnya. _Atau rasa malu?_ "Tapi, tapi..." Berulang, repetitif. Kaset rusak. Masih terbentur pada kata 'tapi', tak bisa meneruskan apa yang sudah menyangkut di ujung lidah. Mampat. _Presque Vu_.

Lalu kau berinisiatif sendiri. Dengan caramu yang terkadang tak dapat kubaca.

(Tapi, yah, pada dasarnya aku memang tak dapat membaca situasi dan kondisi dalam keadaan seperti apa pun.)

Ciuman itu lirih, bergetar. Angin berhembus dan kau selesai. Namun pipiku masih terasa geli atas kecup kecilmu. Kau tersenyum, untuk ke sekian kalinya; air mata tertahan di ujung kelopak, bulu mata menampung sebagian.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Al."

Hingga aku tak tahu seberapa sakitnya, seberapa perihnya. Katup jantungku seperti dikecilkan; dibuat berkerut, hingga susah sekali hanya untuk mengatur oksigen. Air mataku merebak seperti bendungan dari ranting yang gagal menahan air, meluber tak tertahankan.

Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu, _merindukanmu_ dengan amat sangat seperti aku hampir gila karena tak dapat bersamamu. Aku benci Francis; begitu benci karena telah mengambilmu terlalu lama, menahanmu hingga tak dapat kembali. Lalu, tiba-tiba waktu berganti― berputar. Kita tumbuh besar; kau lebih tinggi dariku, dan aku tak tahu. Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku.

"Tapi kau hanya satu."

_Hanya satu._ Pelukanku erat. Seerat laso yang melingkar di kaki ternak, agar mereka tak lari. Bisikanku begitu cepat hilang; hanya kau yang dapat mencernanya, karena kubisikkan semua tepat ke telingamu, lalu kepalaku kembali tenggelam di antara lekuk lehermu. Berdiam di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Sudah sejak kapan kita tak pernah melepas rindu seperti ini?

_Seberapa lama, hei, Matt?_

* * *

.

"Apa kau juga menangis? Maksudku, selama kita tidak bersama, seperti ini?" Genggamanku kuat.  
Senyummu manis. "Setiap malam."

Aku bahagia. Angin bersiul-siul, tawa kita diculik malam. _Bintang_ jatuh; bertambah dan terus bertambah, hingga kadang aku berharap salah satunya berhasil jatuh ke Bumi, memberi sedikit oleh-oleh asing daripada terbakar sia-sia di lapisan atmosfer. Jika ada dua, salah satunya boleh untukmu. Dan kita akan menyimpannya seperti jimat. Jimat kebersamaan kita.

Namun jika memang hanya satu, kita akan membaginya. Dan itu pun akan sama berharganya bagai diri kita.

Kening kita beradu, seringai mungil kita serupa. Tapi aku lebih lebar, sembab di kedua pipi atasku juga lebih besar.

.

.

"_Welcome home, brother._"

.

_Let's see the stars together, just like before._

.

* * *

.

_Listening to: Alligator Sky– Owl City_

.

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Cover fic © Source Unknown_

_Kutipan 'nebula' © Surah Ar Rahman (55): 37_

- ariniad -

.

* * *

I do not own anything; just the story plot.

Thanks for reading!

**Samarinda, 20 Desember 2012**


End file.
